It's Like Romeo and Juliet
by Chi Haku
Summary: “OI! JULIET! YOUR ROMEO IS HERE!” Quickly followed by what sounds like you cursing at your brother in five different languages. IchiUlqui Trade on dA with kyotoxo1.


It's Like Romeo and Juliet Without the Tragedy

(For kyotoxo1)

_Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet) _

I remember the first time you walked into class. The teacher said that you were moving from your old school to this one so you could be with your twin brother. It surprised me when she said that. Twin? If she meant who I thought she did, I was shocked. I knew your twin, if he was who I thought he was. He sat two rows in front of me. We didn't really get along.

My assumption was proven correct in twenty seconds, when Sensei pointed to Grimmjow Jaggerjaques Aizen. Your twin grinned, or sneered really, acting like the delinquent he was. You ignored him like he wasn't there at all. Sensei asked if there was an empty seat, and I raised my hand. It was an automatic response, because there WAS an empty seat next to me.

Your emerald eyes fixed onto mine, and I suppressed a shudder. Sensei nodded and pointed you to the seat next to me. You moved, glided almost, through all the people and desks, to sit next to me. When Sensei turned around to start the lesson, you held out your pale hand to me.

"Ulquiorra Scheiffer Aizen, and you are?"

"Ichigo Zangetsu Kurosaki."

We shook hands, and I saw the faintest glimmer of a smile on your lips, before you turned back to the board to watch the lesson.

Is that where all this started?

_Hey I've been watching you _

_Every little thing you do _

_Every time I see you dance In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast _

You really don't look anything like your twin. And you don't act like him either. He's loud, obnoxious and forceful. You're quiet, shadowy and fragile. You're kind of like opposites, if you line the two of you up next to each other. Only, I don't think the two of you could stand that. You seem to detest each other. A lot.

His looks are just as loud as yours are quiet, just like you personalities. He's got tan skin and silvery blue hair that spikes all over the place. His eyes are a sharp blue as well, and his teeth are white in a…freaky kind of way. While you, have straight black hair that falls just about your shoulders, and those gorgeous emerald eyes. Your skin is far too tan to be normal, but it brings out every other feature of yours. And then there are those lines beneath your eyes. They look like scars, but I never dare to ask you.

Your father shares a few small features with the two of you, but you'd only tell if you were all in a line together. Otherwise, you might as well be complete strangers, that's how very different you look from one another. When I first saw him picking you and your brother up, I doubted you were really related, but you are.

He has chocolate brown hair and eyes, and the kind of smile that can either make you feel really safe, or really nervous. I don't like him much, and you tell me, during one lunch, that he's more like a dictator than a father. I can believe it, just by looking at him. I don't like that he seems to frighten you half the time, but it's not my place to say anything, is it? Even when I can see the pain behind your eyes, it's not my place to say.

_I've tried to page you twice _

_But I see you roll your eyes _

I email you all the time. Just small things, usually meaningless.

When you're out sick, I email you about the goings on about the day, and little snippets of gossip I've heard. And when I'm out sick, I pester you about how annoying my family is, and how much I'd rather be hanging around your brother, of all people, then my goat-chinned father. And sometimes I email you just for the hell of it, because I have nothing better to do, or I want to complain about the homework we got.

But you never respond to them, ever. I don't mind, because I know you read them. At first, I doubted it, until I wrote you an email about our math, and how I didn't think I would finish it was so hard.

The next morning, the first thing you said to me, after our hello's, was;

"By the way Ichigo, did you ever finish your math, or do you need some help?"

That's why I still email you, even though I know I won't get a response. Like last night, I asked for help on the English, and this morning, you're sitting there, your English textbook out. You roll your eyes.

"Honestly, pay attention in class and this is easy." you grumble to me, flipping to the page we were assigned.

Yeah, I know you read them.

_Wish I could make it real _

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal _

The first time I had a dream about you, it only went as far as us kissing. But even that made me nearly jump out of my skin when I awoke.

I had never dreamed about anyone like that, let alone my best friend. I felt as though I were defiling you, without even having you be there. But at the same time, I couldn't quell the warmth that seemed to spread through me when I thought of you, you and that dream kiss.

I couldn't look at you for most of the day, and you kept asking what was wrong. I would just say I was fine, just not feeling so good at the moment. You shrugged and played along, even though you knew I was lying.

I hated that I was lying to you, I really did, but I couldn't exactly say;

"Well, actually Ulquiorra, I had a dream about us kissing and it probably would have gone farther had I not woken up."

Yeah, I don't think you would have been too pleased with that, or at least not at that time.

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah _

_I hear your friends talk about me, yeah _

The first time anyone hit on me, it was your brother. Yeah, Grimmjow. Not a girl, Grimmjow.

I didn't really get it, because I had never been hit on before. I must have seemed like I was playing hard to get, because he made a comment about just that. That's when I realized your brother was hitting on me. I was kind of shocked, then kind of repulsed. I didn't like men, I mean, I didn't like women either. I just liked one person, and that was you.

I plainly told him I wasn't interested, but he paid no heed to it. He actually followed me down the hall to my locker, leaning against the ones next to mine and continuing to chat me up. By this time, I was, as it were, glowering darkly at him.

"Fuck off." I said calmly.

I wasn't nervous until he grabbed me by the arm. He had far too a strong grip, and I could feel myself beginning to bruise. I winced and told him to let go, but he didn't.

I was about to yell for help, when you were suddenly just…THERE. I don't remember you walking up, but you were suddenly there, wrenching your brother off me.

"Leave him alone Grimmjow." you growl darkly.

Grimmjow backs off, which shocks me. You're so much smaller than your brother, I had expected you to be the weaker of the two. But I'm easily proven wrong, as you glare him. He rips his arm out of your grip, then turns and leaves.

You say nothing to me, just grab my hand and pull me out of the school and away from your brother.

I try not to say anything, but the truth is, this is the first time you've held my hand.

_So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh _

_When you got me _

_Where you want me_

You haven't left my side since your brother accosted me in the hallway that day. It's rather terrifying at times, how protective you're become. Your brother hasn't come near me since. He tried the day after, but you were there in an instant, and he left me alone after that.

You hold my hand more often then you need to, but I never do complain. It's hard to complain to you, especially when this is what I want. I honestly want you near me, close to me, holding me. It's always been what I want. Not that I'll ever tell you that, but you seem to know anyway. You always know, always.

But you say nothing of it to me at all. But I do believe you want to. It's all very strange to me, but I go along with it. Maybe you're just leading me on. I do hope not. I think you're the only one in the world who could break my heart into so many pieces, but you haven't yet, so let's forget I even asked that one.

_(Hey Juliet) _

_I think you're fine _

_You really blow my mind _

_Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away _

_I just want you to know _

_I wanna be your Romeo _

_Hey Juliet __(Hey Juliet) _

_(Hey Juliet) _

More than half the school is pursuing you, you know that don't you? Male and female alike, everyone. EVERYONE is after you, everyone. Even younger students.

I hate it.

A lot.

I want to be the only one to pursue you.

I'm the only one who has the right to.

No one else knows you the way I do. No one else knows the first thing about you. They don't know you like strawberry cream ice cream, or American music like Linkin Park and Evanescence. They don't know how much you like nature, or how scared your father makes you. They don't know that of the two twins, you are the stronger, and more fearsome one. Nor do they know how kind you are, or how much you like art.

I do though.

I know all about you, and you're teaching me more each day. Everyday I learn more, and I always want to know. It makes me mad when some girl tries to seduce you, it angers me beyond all else. Because if anyone should be able to do that, it would be me. And ONLY me.

Is that possessive…?

_Girl you got me on my knees _

_Beggin' please, baby please _

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?' _

Do you remember my birthday? You must, it was absolutely amazing. The best birthday I ever had. Why? Why, it was thanks to you of course. You did something I won't ever forget. You knew my favorite radio station. The one that always played the newest and best songs. And, as it was, it was that station that made my birthday so remarkable.

I remember so clearly, like it was yesterday. I was sitting in my room, finishing my homework, music playing in the background. I paused when the announcer said something about a shout out. They never played shout outs on weekends until way later in the night. I knew, I was always listening.

I paused in my work, glancing up at the clock. It was exactly a minute till my birthday.

"I know we usually wait on our little shout outs, but this is an exception, soooo….You're on air, kid, what's your name?"

"Ulquiorra."

I froze in my seat and spun to stare at my radio.

"And why're you calling in again?"

"Well, my best friend Ichigo turns seventeen in…thirty seconds, actually if you want to be precise. And he's always listening to this station, so I figured I might as well give him a surprise."

The announcer laughed. "So what song should we send out to him?"

Ulquiorra named off my favorite song without hesitation, making me grin. Just as the song started playing, the clock behind me announced I was officially 17.

_Too far to turn around (turn around) _

_So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground) _

_Gimme just a little bit of hope _

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance _

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested."

That's the twentieth person today, and its only third period. This is getting downright sickening. I mean, I'm really starting to hate them, all of them. Even Mizuiro, who I know only asked you out because of a dare. But there was real disappointment when you said no.

It made me furious.

I hate admitting you're my weakness, but I know you are. I've known for a while now.

I storm out of class as the twenty-first person comes up to ask you out. I officially HATE Valentine's Day.

I end up on the roof, leaning on the banister, staring out over what parts of the city you could see. I'm moody now, and I'm afraid if I go down there, you'll figure it out. That's the last thing I want, is for you to figure out my feelings for you.

"Ichigo!"

But it seems I didn't have to go back down, because you're up here instead. I glance at you, but quickly avert my gaze back to the roofs. You have no idea how tempting you are.

"Ichigo…are you okay? You just ran out…"

No, I'm not fine. In fact, I'm pretty far from fine. But you don't need to know that.

"Ichigo…"

You should stop saying my name, it makes me think things I don't want to at the moment. Things I shouldn't be thinking about my best friend.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

It's not the first time you've asked me that. You used to all the time when we first met.

"No."

Maybe I answered a little too quickly.

"No…I…I'm just not so fond of Valentine's Day."

I grin at you, masking what I really feel.

"I mean, not like you'd know about that, with all your clamoring fans, y'know?"

The next thing I know, you're in front of me, your hands gripping my shirt collar roughly. Suddenly, you wrench me downwards and press your lips against mine. Our eyes are still locked together, and I see the same hungry fire burning in your emerald orbs that I've only dreamed about. I stop thinking, deciding that trying to find a hidden meaning isn't helping me at all.

I let my eyes flutter closed, and I know you're doing the same. Your arms go to rest around my neck, and I wrap mine around your waist, continuing our kiss. You pull back to breath, but barely move a centimeter from my mouth, then dive right back. Not that I mind.

I know we'll probably miss a lot of classes today, but I can deal with it. Our grades are good enough to support us.

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah _

_I hear your friends talk about me, yeah _

_So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh _

_When you got me _

_Where you want me _

I can still remember my dad's face when I told him I was going out with you. He had five udon noodles hanging from his bottom lip, where he had been slurping them a moment earlier. Oh, and my sisters were there too, weren't they? Karin was smirking, and mumbled something like, I knew it. While Yuzu was just staring.

"U-Ulquiorra? The kid who looks like a girl and has the creepy twin?"

I nod in response to my father's question. It's true that you look a fair amount like a girl, and we all know just how creepy Grimmjow is, so let's not go there.

"Isn't he…male?"

Yuzu's question doesn't surprise me. I was waiting for one of my family to ask.

"Yeah. Ulquiorra's a guy."

Yuzu stares for a long time.

"But then you're…gay?"

That one came from Karin.

"I don't know. I've never been interested in anyone but Ulquiorra. Male or female."

And it's true. I've only ever seen you this way, never anyone else. So am I gay? Probably, but bi is an option too.

My family doesn't seem to mind all that much, but Karin and Dad do tease me. I clock Dad and blush at Karin.

Trust me. She says the bad stuff.

_Hey Juliet I think you're fine _

_You really blow my mind _

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away _

_I just want you to know _

_I wanna be your Romeo _

_Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)_

_(Hey Juliet) _

"You're beautiful."

I know I've probably said it to you a million times, but you never seem to care. You always just smile, that small pink dusting your pale cheeks.

I lean over and kiss your cheek, but you turn your head so that as I'm pulling away, you catch my lips. I smile against the kiss, the homework in my lap utterly forgotten. You seem to find the aforementioned text books a nuisance, pushing them off my legs in favor of you straddling my thighs. You always seem to end up in my lap, not that I mind, but it's cute.

To the outward observer, you seem to be in charge of our relationship, but the truth is, you're the submissive one. You're just really good at faking dominance. It's cute.

The one time I told you that, you whacked me over the head with the newspaper you were reading, your cheeks turning scarlet.

You moan softly as I press my tongue into your mouth, brushing against your own. You are completely submissive after that, allowing me to pillage your mouth to my hearts delight, though I doubt you're complaining too much. Once I've thoroughly kissed you senseless, I move to your neck, renewing an old hickey I gave you. You keep moaning as I bite and lick at your pulse, the reddish purple love bite very clear against your pale skin.

I pause once your hands go to my shirt.

"What about our homework?"

You growl, all but ripping my shirt open.

"Fuck homework."

I'm silently thanking god that my family is out camping for the week.

_I know you really want me _

_I hear your friends talk about me _

_So why you tryin' to do without me _

_When you got me _

_Where you want me _

_You don't have to say forever _

_For us to hang together _

_So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say) _

_Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)_

Yes, in the open, you definitely seem the dominant one in the relationship. Definitely. But certainly not in here, in my bedroom. You're very far from dominant now.

"Ichigo!"

I take pleasure in the fact that it's MY name you're calling, and not someone else's, as I thrust into you, making sure to pleasure you as much as possible. My lips descend on yours and we kiss passionately, your arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

I know neither of us are virgins anymore, we ensured that fact a long while ago, but every time we're together this way, it feels like we still are. Not the insecurity or nervousness that had accompanied it, but the passion, love and sweetness. Perhaps that's just something that comes with our love-making, but that does not completely matter.

I continue thrusting into you, my lips continuing down to your neck. You moan my name again, as I slowly pump you in time with my thrusts, my teeth moving to tug on your earlobe. It's only minutes later that the heat that surrounds us spikes as you cum, calling my name again. You tighten around me and I moan in pleasure, cumming into you.

We wait, catching our breath just enough so we can speak, but not completely come off our amazing highs. I pulls softly out of you and lay next to you, grabbing my blanket and pulling it around us. You purr and snuggle closer to me.

"I love you Ichigo."

The soft spoken words are only said in private, or into my ear whenever you feel I need to hear them.

I smile and kiss your forehead.

"I love you too Ulquiorra."

_Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine) _

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind) _

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away) _

_I just want you to know _

_I wanna be your Romeo _

_Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet) _

I stand in front of your front door, and I raise my hand, knocking. Seconds later, the door is opened by your blue haired brother. He grins at me, then looks behind me at my new car.

"Lucky."

I chuckle as he grumbles something about stingy fathers.

"I'll go get him. Hang on."

He turns and walks back into the house. I step down from the porch, waiting calmly by my car. Form inside the house, I plainly hear;

"OI! JULIET! YOUR ROMEO IS HERE!"

Quickly followed by what sounds like you cursing at your brother in five different languages.

_Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine) _

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind) _

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away) _

_I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet) _


End file.
